S'éloigner pour se trouver
by LouIsMe
Summary: Emma n'est plus le Dark One depuis peu. Le retour à la réalité est compliqué. Traumatisée et éreintée, elle décide de s'éloigner de chez elle quelques temps, afin de se reposer. Et surtout faire le point sur ce qu'elle ressent. Car Emma réalise petit à petit que, dans son coeur, Regina n'est pas seulement une amie... (Saison 5)
1. Prélude

**Bonjour à tous!**

 **J'ai passé tellement de temps à lire toutes vos incroyables fanfictions que j'ai eu cette envie de me lancer moi aussi. Je débute alors soyez gentils hein :) Je ne suis pas écrivain, je n'ai donc pas trop de rythme d'écriture, mais promis j'essaierai de poster le plus rapidement possible! Promiiiiis! :)**

 **Je vous avertis, je suis profondément ancrée dans le SwanQueen (Regina est so... HOT!)**

 **Ceci est donc ma première histoire! N'hésitez pas à me critiquer si quelque chose vous déplaît, j'essaierai de faire au mieux! Merci d'avance! Je veux tellement que cela vous plaise que je stresse :D**

 **Au fait, j'ai une petite particularité: je ne peux pas écrire sans musique, cela m'inspire, donc pour chaque chapitre, je posterai les chansons qui ont guidé mes mots (si cela vous intéresse) ;)**

 **Merci à vous tous, j'espère que cela va vous plaire... *peur***

 **Lou.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

_Let It All Go - Birdy & Rhodes_

 _Stay With Me - Sam Smith_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tout ce tapage sentimental est apparu bêtement. Un simple voyage en train. Ou plutôt un adieu sur le quai de la gare.

Non.

Ce n'est pas vrai.

Remettons la vérité à sa place.

L'acceptation a tissé sa toile entre la séparation et la première marche du wagon. Mais les émotions, elles, se sont insinuées dans ma poitrine il y a un petit moment déjà. Je suis dans l'incapacité de dater avec précision ce besoin d'elle. L'affection, ce n'est évidemment pas un rendez-vous. Il ne s'agit pas de se retrouver à telle heure face à l'amour et de le laisser entrer dans vos affaires pendant une durée bien définie. C'est tellement flou. Toujours est-il que voilà, je ne pense plus correctement. Mon cœur, organe solidement désordonné, tergiverse et se désintègre au fil des mois et autres fragments du temps, toujours plus longs et insupportables. L'enveloppe noire sur mes épaules n'avait fait que marquer une pause dans l'ascension irrésistible du capharnaüm sensoriel qui m'animait à chacun de ses gestes, à chacun de ses souffles. Non. Encore une fois, soyons honnêtes. Ce sont ses yeux. Ils sont tellement... noirs. Lorsqu'elle me regarde, tout part en vrille. Je ne sais pas, je ne contrôle plus rien. Maintenant que j'y pense, même lorsque je n'étais qu'une figure de l'obscurité, lorsque la pâleur de mon teint inspirait la crainte, que le regard des autres devenait méfiant, elle a toujours été un secours. Elle était là. Elle m'aidait, croyait en moi, peut-être même plus que n'importe qui. Et elle était la seule, avec Henry, que je craignais décevoir, que je craignais blesser, que je craignais...perdre. Le mage noir m'avait averti. « Tu perdras tout ceux que tu aimes ». Cette prédiction, je l'ai violemment comprise lorsqu'elle m'a fermé la porte au nez, lorsque je me suis retrouvée seule sous son porche, le cœur sombre et tendrement brisé.

Délivrée maintenant du fardeau ténébreux, la réalité explose sous mes yeux comme un million de morceaux de verre. Le miroir que j'ai trop longtemps évité de croiser, par peur d'affronter un reflet que je n'étais pas prête d'assumer, s'impose sans aucune pitié pour mon cœur.

Je l'aime.

Animée d'un besoin vital de me ressourcer après les épreuves et les affres douloureuses de la dague sombre et possessive, j'ai décidé de m'octroyer quelques semaines loin de chez moi, loin de tout. Mais m'éloigner d'elle n'est-ce pas m'éloigner un peu plus de ma place, de là où, en un rare et parfait accord, mon cœur, ma raison, mon âme et mon corps s'affairent passionnément. Je ne prétends pas être son véritable amour. Je n'ai pas la prétention d'imaginer être capable de faire son bonheur. Je crois même qu'elle et moi sommes d'une incompatibilité évidente. Et pourtant... Je voudrais faire tellement plus, tellement mieux... Là, sur ce quai de gare, j'aurais voulu être tout : un ange-gardien, une amante, une confidente, une amie... Même si je me devais partir, j'aurais voulu qu'elle me retienne. Je n'aurais pas eu à regarder les rails défiler. Je n'aurais pas eu à imaginer les visions les plus déplaisantes : l'incandescence de ses yeux sombres plongée dans d'autres regards, la volupté de sa peau satinée touchée par un voleur rugueux et fade, la rédemption de son âme torturée malmenée par des bien-pensants aux morales strictes et tristement vertueuses. Cela me rend folle. Elle est moi. Je suis elle. Nos divergences, nos égarements, tout cela importe peu. Nos souffrances sont les mêmes. Je la comprend, elle me comprend. Et je détruirai le premier qui tentera de briser ce lien silencieux et si particulier.

Je ferme les yeux et reviens sur son dernier regard entre les murs moroses de la gare. Je ne voyais qu'elle. Le tumulte aurait pu se transformer en un affrontement entre ogres et géants que je me serais contentée de me cramponner à la sombre étoffe de ses pupilles. Plus rien n'importait, seulement ses yeux posés sur moi, meurtrie de devoir la quitter. J'hésitais à laisser s'échapper quelques mots, voire quelques larmes. Aucun des deux n'est sorti. Trop fière, je suis restée faussement stoïque. Je ne suis pas douée pour ce genre de choses. Et si c'était trop tard ? Et si, en partant, le mince espoir de lui appartenir avait disparu ? Et si... elle me détestait ?

Tandis que je réfléchis en m'en donner de furieuses migraines, la sonnerie de mon portable résonne.

 _« Prends soin de toi. N'hésite pas à m'appeler si tu en as besoin._

 _Regina »_

Elle ne me déteste pas finalement... Et surtout, elle s'inquiète pour moi. Malgré moi, l'espoir s'accapare mon sourire et mon cœur, comme une couverture douce et chaleureuse.

J'appellerai.

Sois en certaine.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **Voilà, dites-moi ce qui vous a plu ou vous a déplu!**

 **Bonne soirée!**


	2. Un manque et des questions

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

 **Alors merci à tous ceux qui ont lu ce premier chapitre, cela m'encourage! :) Je suis super méga flattée de voir que certains ont pris le temps de me laisser une review alors je vous réponds! :D**

 _ **EvilQueenMomo:** **C'est triste pour l'instant mais...**_

 _ **Mili: Voilà la suiiite! :)**_

 _ **MuriFr: J'ai essayé de faire ce chapitre un peu plus long que l'autre. C'est vrai qu'il était court, désolée, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire des histoires! :) J'espère faire des chapitres de plus en plus longs, en prenant l'habitude. Merci pour mon "bon français", cela me fait plaisir! ;)**_

 _ **SQ-Faberry-OQ: Ton commentaire est... très intéressant! :D Merci pour ton commentaire, il m'a fait tellement plaisir! "Hypnotisé par ton écrit", j'ai rougi à cette phrase ;)**_

 _ **Emy Em's: Merci beaucoup, oui, il y a une suite et là voilà! Il y a aura plusieurs chapitres :)**_

 _ **Spooky358: Ceci n'est pas un OS, mais merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire!**_

 **Merci à tous en tout cas, c'était ma toute première et je n'ai eu que du positif pour l'instant, c'est génial! :) Bon j'arrête de faire du blabla et je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre. En espérant qu'il vous plaise aussi!**

 **Lou.**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _Poison & Wine - Civil Wars_

 _Morning Breaks - Craig Armstrong_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 **Point de vue: Regina**

L'automne. Bientôt l'hiver. Une faible lumière jaillit du lustre, mais elle ne m'apporte que peu de réconfort. La télévision, grésillant, inlassable d'informations, n'attire guère mon attention. Dehors, le tumulte grandit. Le vent, mêlé à la pluie dans une valse effrénée, cogne contre les parois de verre. Nullement impressionnée, je m'installe confortablement dans un sofa couleur crème, un verre de cidre à la main. Je suis chez moi. Et pourtant... Je me sens étrangère. Inconnue à moi-même. Nichée dans mes entrailles, une drôle tristesse sifflote une rengaine qui m'est depuis peu familière. Mélancolique et tendre. Un doux manque frétille dans mes artères bouillonnantes. Je ferme les yeux, l'estomac noué. Dans l'obscurité de mes sentiments, je dépoussière mes états d'âmes. Ce qui cloche éclate comme une évidence. Emma. Je soupire.

Je pense encore à elle. Cela devient une habitude froissante.

Pendant un temps, j'avais imaginé que sa métamorphose en esclave de noirceur ruinerait le semblant d'amitié qui nous liait. Parce que ces ténèbres allaient à l'encontre des audaces dont elle avait toujours fait preuve, des effronteries que j'affectionnais particulièrement.

J'admirais secrètement son aptitude naturelle à différencier ce qui était juste de ce qui ne l'était pas. J'appréciais cette fougue, ce courage, cette vulnérabilité jalousement confinée dans son cœur si meurtri. Lorsqu'elle s'est sacrifié dans cet halo ténébreux, je l'ai aimé. Réellement.

Pourtant, malgré le respect que je lui témoignais, je n'avais jamais réussi à la comprendre. Elle était tout ce que je n'étais pas. Confiante, brave, positive, volontaire, loyale et têtue. Différente de mes incendiaires et glaçantes humeurs.

Seulement, lorsqu'elle s'est imprégnée des ténèbres, elle a délaissé sa pureté en chemin, immaculée, à la portée du premier abruti prêt à la mettre en pièces. Je lui en voulais de s'être laissée aller. Je la blâmais d'avoir été si aisément manipulable. Je la détestais d'avoir échoué là où j'avais moi-même échoué. J'étais furieuse à l'idée qu'elle devienne comme moi. Parce qu'elle représentait l'espoir et, ce, depuis le début. Elle était la Sauveuse. Plus que cela. Un ange. Et moi, démon en quête de rédemption, je croyais en elle. Mais elle avait failli. Je pensais alors que ma rancœur et ma méfiance prendraient de nouveau le dessus. Je pensais qu'une fois de plus, j'avais accordé ma confiance à la mauvaise personne.

J'avais tort.

Au milieu de ce chaos, au cœur de cette bataille, quelque chose de rare, d'anormal se manifestait en moi. Enfin, après toutes ces années de luttes et de provocations, je la comprenais. Je savais exactement ce qu'elle ressentait. Je me suis retrouvée plus proche d'elle, plus liée. Ce curieux paradoxe d'être une fois de plus ennemies mais irrémédiablement connexes. Et, alors que tout semblait perdu, du pire a surgi le meilleur. Un instinct de protection que je méconnaissais s'est mis à faire battre mes veines. Derrière chaque trait figé par la cruauté se cachait ses blessures, ses peurs, ses déchirements. Elle se battait contre elle-même. Et, tandis que je n'y croyais plus, elle s'est extirpée de ce gouffre sinistre et destructeur. Comment ? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée... Elle a refusé tout épanchement. Pas un mot ne lui a échappé. Mais ce jour-là, je me suis promise de ne plus jamais douter d'elle. Elle était une héroïne, une vraie...

Je soupire, un léger sourire aux lèvres, le cœur gonflé de fierté.

Je la revois sur le quai de la gare, son minois effroyablement tiré, les yeux noirs de fatigue. Le fardeau de la dague lui a laissé quelques douloureux souvenirs. Elle ne dort pas beaucoup. J'aurais aimé être capable de la rassurer. Mais elle s'en est allée avant même que je ne puisse essayer. Je ne peux l'en blâmer. Bien qu'aimante, sa famille l'étouffe. Il lui fallait partir. Je lui ai donc octroyé cette fuite salutaire, sans rechigner. A mon grand regret. Parce que je ne le sais que trop : de son abrupt éloignement fleurit le fruit de ce manque qui me ronge affectueusement. Son soutien m'est précieux, et sa présence m'est agréable. Emma me manque. Je n'ai nullement honte de l'avouer. Mais de quelle façon ? Là réside mon problème, là s'empêtre ma névrose inavouable. Emma est une amie, une protégée dont je suis fière... ou plus ? De plus en plus de questionnements viennent tarauder mon esprit et cela m'effraie.

Je commence à remarquer des détails auxquels je ne faisais pas attention auparavant. La couleur de ses yeux par exemple. Son regard si clair me trouble. Et cette moue boudeuse qu'elle arbore continuellement, qui lui donne un air enfantin... Elle est belle, c'est indéniable. Mais c'est... une femme. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de ressentir ce genre d'attirance. Surtout que je suis censée avoir déjà trouvé mon véritable amour. J'aime Robin. Pas l'ombre d'un doute ne subsiste. Du moins, j'essaie de me convaincre que rien ne vient entacher le tableau parfait de notre union. Même si ce n'est pas le cas. Je mentirais si j'affirmais être totalement épanouie dans ses bras. Mais, je me dis que c'est l'âge, que j'ai dépassé depuis longtemps le stade d'adolescente en fleur et de ces émois incontrôlables. Je me dis que je dois construire une relation sérieuse, mature, sans m'embarrasser d'une passion quelconque. Pourtant, cette impression gênante et insistante de feindre l'amour avec mon humble voleur ne me quitte pas.

Avec la mère de mon fils, c'est différent. Emma est différente. Tout est brut, les illusions ne s'intègrent pas dans notre tumultueuse relation. Ce qui accentue ma confusion et mes craintes...Si une attirance réelle naissait à l'égard d'Emma, cela voudrait-il dire que Robin n'est pas mon véritable amour ? Et surtout, si j'étais véritablement attirée par Emma, jusqu'où cela me mènerait-il ? Toutes ces interrogations finissent par me donner la nausée. Je finis mon verre de cidre d'une traite. Je tente de calmer les angoisses qui menacent de faire exploser ma magie. Je ne connais que trop ma faiblesse pour ne pas en faire cas.

Tandis que je m'efforce de ne pas devenir une boule de nerfs, la sonnerie de mon portable retentit.

« _Je suis bien arrivée. Je vais bien. Encore un peu déglinguée. Je pourrais t'appeler dans la semaine ?_

 _Emma_ »

Un sourire naît sur mon visage, un sourire que je ne peux refréner, tandis que je tape ma réponse.

« _Bien entendu. Nous voilà bien familières Miss Swan, bientôt on ira faire du shopping ensemble et on se complimentera mutuellement sur nos tenues._ »

Mon message à peine envoyé, la réponse éclaire l'écran.

« _Pourquoi pas ? Et plus de Miss Swan. J'en ai suffisamment bouffé avec toi ces dernières semaines. Je vais me coucher. Je t'appelle demain ou après-demain._ »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire à sa pique. Ce qu'elle ignore est que je craignais ne jamais retrouver cette Emma, celle, désinvolte et honnête, qui n'a jamais eu peur de moi, celle qui me croyait et qui me défendait.

« _Quand tu veux. Repose-toi bien Emma._ »

« _Merci. Bonne nuit Regina._ »

Je mets mon portable en veille et scrute la tempête qui se profile dehors. Je n'ai pas peur. Parce que la tempête qui s'amorce dans mon cœur sera bien plus terrible, je le crains.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 **Une Regina un peu perdue hein... :D**

 **Merci encore. N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous avez la moindre critique :)**

 **Je pense publier le prochain chapitre en début de semaine prochaine.**

 **Bonne soirée**


	3. Souvenirs, souvenirs

**Bonsoir à tous!**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien! Désolée de ce retard, mais j'ai été prise par mon inspiration: ce chapitre est beaucoup plus long que les autres! Donc, j'espère que vous allez vite me pardonner! :)**

 **Merci encore à tous ceux qui me lisent et qui me laissent des petites reviews mignonnes, vous m'encouragez, c'est juste étonnant!**

 _ **mili: Merci de me suivre, et surtout, j'espère ne pas te décevoir! :)**_

 _ **valtine69: Merci beaucoup, je fais de mon mieux!**_

 ***spoilers* Petite précision: pour ceux qui ont vu les épisodes diffusés de la saison 5, je n'ai pas pris en compte dans cette fiction le fait que Hook devenait le Dark One... :)**

 **Bien je vous laisse avec ce chapitre, je croise les doigts pour qu'il vous plaise. Si ce n'est pas le cas, n'hésitez pas à me le dire! :) Si c'est le cas, dites-le moi aussi! Certains reconnaîtront peut-être le clin d'oeil à la saison 5 de The L Word... :P**

 **Merci encore et passez une très bonne soirée. Bon week end!**

 **Lou.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _Max Richter - Dream 13 (minus even)_

 _Beyoncé - Jealous_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 **Point de vue: Emma**

L'hiver n'est pas une période que j'affectionne particulièrement. Assise sur le rebord branlant de la fenêtre, dans une piètre chambre d'hôtel de Boston, j'observe le monde fourmiller, s'affairer, s'extasier sous un millier de guirlandes impatientes. Sous mes yeux curieux, deux femmes s'abritent dans un café miteux. Autour de leurs tasses fumantes, elles s'extasient sans doute d'un amour grelottant et éphémère, elles rient peut-être d'une anecdote embarrassante. Non loin de là, un vieux couple promène son chien. Lui, un large manteau marron couvrant ses frêles épaules, son chapeau recouvrant l'intégralité de son crâne probablement grisonnant. Elle, habillée d'un imperméable noir, s'appuyant sur une canne ébène. Elle avance d'un pas mal assuré, douloureux. Son mari lui tient tendrement la main. Ils se sourient et leurs rides ne laissent transparaître qu'un profond sentiment de plénitude. Celui d'être ensemble après toutes ces longues années. Celui de ne faire qu'un et d'être tout simplement bien. Mon regard finit par s'égarer sur cette jeune mère, accompagnée de son fils virevoltant. Elle le toise avec sévérité tandis qu'il affiche une moue boudeuse. Curieusement, il se dégage de cette réprimande une immense tendresse. Il y a de l'amour dans cette remontrance. Et, dans les yeux de l'enfant, la peur silencieuse d'avoir déçu sa maman. Chaque tableau me fait prendre conscience de la raison de mon amertume face au froid, face à l'hiver.

Je n'ai jamais réellement eu quelqu'un avec qui partager un chocolat chaud.

Personne ne m'a jamais tenu la main pour m'aider à avancer.

Personne ne m'a jamais encouragé à grandir.

J'ai été seule pendant trop longtemps.

Voilà pourquoi je hais le froid.

Bien entendu, il y a eu Neal et Lily. Mais, avec le recul, je réalise qu'ils n'ont incarné que l'inconscience, la jeunesse, la folie. Ces instants intrépides où l'on tombe amoureux de l'amour lui-même, croyant le vivre, mais sans finalement jamais parvenir à en capter l'essence-même.

Il y a mes parents, Henry... Désormais choyée, je ne devrais pas me plaindre. Pourtant, je n'arrive pas à être comblée. Il est trop tard. Le temps qui s'est arrêté ou qui nous a manqué met en lumière mes lacunes sentimentales les plus sévères.

Et Killian... Là encore, quelque chose cloche. Un rapprochement forcé par nos blessures plutôt qu'animé par de sentiments profonds et réels. Lui et moi, nous nous sommes tellement efforcés d'incarner pour l'autre cette seconde chance que j'en ai fini par douter de l'authenticité de notre amour.

En observant de nouveau le petit garçon et sa mère, mes pensées dérivent presque immédiatement vers cet horizon obscur que symbolise Regina. Un tas de questions superflues me submergent. Quel a été le premier mot de notre fils ? A quel âge a-t-il fait ses premiers pas ? A-t-il été un enfant capricieux ou bien délicat ? L'espace d'un instant, j'imagine la brune incendiaire préparer le bain, s'occuper des couches, concocter les biberons nocturnes... J'en suis intimement convaincue, elle devait être exceptionnelle. Calme, douce, attentionnée. Bien sûr, je sais à quel point les ténèbres l'animent. Mais je sais surtout et ô combien son rôle de mère a révélé, bien avant tout le monde, le meilleur d'elle. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Ce qui arrive de plus en plus souvent. Chaque fois que mon esprit vagabonde auprès de ma sulfureuse monarche.

J'aimerais avoir ce genre de conversation avec elle, autour d'une boisson chaude, immergées dans l'intimité d'un bar chaleureux. Qu'elle me parle d'elle. J'aimerais qu'elle me tienne par le bras, le regard tendre et encourageant. Qu'elle me guide et prenne soin de moi. Qu'on se blottisse sous une couette, sans penser aux conséquences, sans réfléchir, sans tergiverser. Ouais... c'est le genre de choses que je voudrais vivre avec elle. Ces petits rien auxquels je n'ai jamais eu vraiment le droit.

Pourquoi elle ? Pour être franche, cela fait un petit moment que je ne me pose plus la question. Non pas que le trouble me soit désormais inconnu face à cette situation plus qu'incongrue, disons plutôt que je l'ai accepté avec une heureuse fatalité. Je suis devenue dépendante d'elle, prise d'une telle fureur que ma raison s'est tue. Immédiatement. Mon corps et mon cœur, incontrôlables, s'animent en chœur dès lors qu'elle amoindrit notre proximité physique. Même pas besoin de se la jouer Johnny et Bébé dans Dirty Dancing. Elle me frôle et c'en est fini de moi. Comme lors de ce cours d'auto-défense, trois semaines avant mon départ. Un instant anodin...ou presque.

 _Flash back._

Granny's venait de se faire braquer. Comme plusieurs autres boutiques dans le secteur. David se démenait pour débusquer les coupables. Regina aurait pu user de sa magie afin de lui apporter une aide précieuse. Moi aussi d'ailleurs. Mais, elle comme moi, pour des raisons différentes, avions préféré laisser le Roi se débrouiller. Me concernant, j'avais une excuse. Tout juste échappée de la sphère ténébreuse, il n'était en aucun judicieux pour moi de mettre une nouvelle fois ma magie et mon cœur à l'épreuve. Mes pouvoirs, bien que fragiles, étaient devenus capricieux et incontrôlables. Regina, elle, n'avait aucun prétexte. Du moins, rien de valable. Je crois que cela l'amusait juste de voir mon père, si noble et chevaleresque, démuni face à des bandits de troisième classe. Ce qu'elle pouvait être sadique parfois... Donc, devant cette recrudescence de la délinquance au milieu des contes de fées, Mulan, soutenue par la terreur de certains habitants, organisa quelques cours d'auto-défense. Snow, en altesse valeureuse, s'était portée volontaire. Belle, Ruby et sa grand-mère, traumatisée par l'agression qu'elle avait subie, étaient également de la partie. J'avais moi-même décidé de m'y joindre. Déboussolée et perdue, je peinais à émerger de ma torpeur. Cet apprentissage de défense à mains nues me donnait l'occasion de faire le vide dans ma tête... Du moins c'est ce que je croyais avant que je ne vois la reine impétueuse, accompagnée d'une Tink surexcitée, débarquer en tenue moulante, très moulante, trop moulante. Je sentis mes yeux, sans que je puisse faire quoique ce soit, détailler le corps de la mairesse. Le feu me monta aux joues, au ventre, au cœur, un peu partout. Aïe, aïe, aïe... Je finis par croiser son regard. Alors qu'elle arborait un air hautain et méprisant, lorsque nos yeux se rencontrèrent, une lueur de douce inquiétude emplit ses pupilles et je me sentis immédiatement privilégiée d'être la raison de cette anxiété. Regina se montrait rarement protectrice. Avec Henry, évidemment. Avec Robin aussi. Et pendant longtemps, j'ai jalousé le voleur pour cela. Mais là, j'étais l'objet de son attention. Et les papillons qui s'agitaient déjà dans mes entrailles se mirent à cogner contre mon estomac.

\- Emma ! Je ne pensais pas te voir ici ! Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Un hochement de tête fut ma seule réponse. Qu'il était compliqué de répondre honnêtement à cette question. Elle le comprit, puis me sourit doucement. Le plus beau sourire du monde. Un sourire vrai. Pas un de ses fameux rictus faux et condescendants qu'elle adressait aux autres. Et pendant ce laps de temps, nous étions seules. Ou du moins j'étais seule, plongée dans ses orbes noires. Mulan finit par percer ma bulle, cruellement, sa voix grave appelant chaque volontaire à se positionner. Je secouai la tête, baissai les yeux, honteuse et me rapprochai précipitamment de ma mère, comme un enfant pris en faute. Ridicule. Le cours commença. La première heure se déroula sans encombre. J'évitai soigneusement Regina. Mais on ne peut éviter trop longtemps la reine maléfique.

\- Bon, mettez-vous deux par deux. Pour chaque binôme, des gants de boxe et des pattes d'ours. Vous vous positionnez face à face. Les porteurs de gants, frappez fort dans les pattes d'ours de votre coéquipier en criant NON !

Les ordres de Mulan donnés, chacune s'exécuta. Les binômes s'organisèrent de façon suivante : Belle et Ruby, Snow et moi, Regina et Tink, puis Mulan et Granny. Et, comme par hasard, je me retrouvai à côté de l'exaltante mairesse... L'exercice débuta. Les filles commencèrent à déblatérer, à rire, à ragoter. Je n'écoutai que d'une oreille, peu intéressée par les sujets de conversations insipides que peuvent alimenter certaines femmes. Mais, je fus soudainement obligée d'éveiller mes sens : Killian et moi fûmes bien vite au centre du débat. Bon, soyons honnêtes, Tink est adorable, pas de méprise, mais tellement embarrassante...

\- Alors Emma, toi et Killian ? C'est toujours d'actualité ?

\- Tink, je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler...

\- Je l'ai rarement vu comme cela avec une femme tu sais.

\- Tink, je ne veux pas en parler...

\- Il te regarde avec... AÏE ! REGINA !

La reine venait de frapper un coup sec, d'une violence gratuite, dans la patte d'ours de Tink, lui retournant subitement le poignet. Sans aucune excuse, sa majesté jaugea la jeune fée, glaciale.

\- Emma vient de te dire qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler. Et honnêtement, je partage cet avis.

Mi-surprise, mi-reconnaissante, j'oubliai ma résolution de l'éviter et la regardai avec stupeur. Regina semblait réellement contrariée, peut-être même plus que moi. La jeune fée, espiègle, la toisa puis, sans cligner de l'œil, l' interrogea, l'air faussement outrée.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi quoi ?

\- Pourquoi cela te gêne-t-il d'entendre parler de Killian ?

\- La mascotte n'est pas classée dans le top 10 de mes sujets favoris, tu devrais le savoir.

Tink se mit à rire, de ce rire agaçant et précieux qui présage de bien mauvaises choses.

\- Tu as tort Regina, Killian est très passionnant quand on s'y intéresse de plus près...

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Tu sais, je le connais bien...

\- TINK DE QUOI TU PARLES ?

Prenant un faux air mystérieux, elle se détourna de son amie, puis, m'examinant avec une curiosité malsaine, elle posa une question. Non. Cette question. LA question. Devant ma mère. Devant Regina.

\- Dis-moi, _princesse_ , il crie toujours des mots salaces au lit, le pirate ?

J'arrêtai de respirer. La salle en fit de même. Même le temps retint sa respiration. Je pensais naïvement que Regina viendrait à mon secours. Elle n'en fit rien. Non, elle m'observa. Faussement stoïque. Les yeux emplis de colère et de...jalousie ?

\- Vous vous laissez insulter au lit Miss Swan ?

\- Sérieusement, le vouvoiement, Miss Swan ? Regina, on a dépassé ça !

\- Vous êtes donc du genre à vous laisser faire, _Miss Swan_...

\- Mais...

J'entendis vaguement ma mère murmurer qu'elle ne souhaitait pas connaître ce genre de détails. J'entendis furtivement un brouhaha amusé se former autour de moi, alimenté par les gloussements de Tink. Pourtant, je ne pouvais détourner les yeux de la plantureuse brune qui me fixait avec défi. Je ne comprenais pas son attitude. En quoi les détails de mon intimité la concernait ? Killian avait certes des goûts parfois particuliers mais il ne m'avait jamais manqué de respect. Et puis de toute façon, cela ne la regardait pas. Qui plus est, j'étais suffisamment troublée en sa présence pour qu'elle en rajoute une couche en me faisant une pseudo scène de jalousie. Mais je savais qu'elle ne cillerait pas. Je finis donc par fuir son regard, lui intimant implicitement l'ordre de s'occuper de ses affaires. Cherchait-elle donc à me torturer ?

Elle allait prendre la parole lorsque Mulan se racla bruyamment la gorge et, d'une voix timide, s'adressa à toutes les personnes présentes.

\- J'aimerais mieux que vous vous concentriez sur le cours plutôt que sur vos commérages...

Obéissant à la jeune guerrière asiatique, nous nous remirent au travail. Les minutes défilèrent dans un calme olympien. Je priai intérieurement pour qu'aucun incident ne se reproduise... Mais, ce jour-là, j'ai dû prier le mauvais dieu.

Mulan nous expliqua le dernier exercice, qui consistait à se défendre d'une attaque venant de derrière. Elle mima donc la situation avec une Granny extrêmement concentrée. Cela n'avait rien d'érotique. Absolument rien d'équivoque. Pourtant, lorsque je me retrouvai, par le plus mystérieux des hasards, à reproduire cette position avec Regina, une foule d'images dingues et coquines se mit à voltiger de mon esprit à mon bas-ventre, où les sensations se firent l'écho de mon désir soudain.

Elle était dos à moi, collée à ma poitrine, mes bras encerclant son buste, mon nez dans ses cheveux noirs. Elle sentait bon, un parfum fruité envoûtant, comme il en existe peu. Je luttais pour ne pas enfouir mon visage dans son cou. Ses formes se fondaient aux miennes dans une osmose rare. Nos épidermes se touchaient et vivifiaient une chaleur déjà bien suffocante. Tandis que je me maîtrisais du mieux que je pouvais, un infime et misérable détail faillit me faire perdre pied : sa respiration. Son souffle s'était considérablement accéléré. Et cela pouvait signifier tellement de choses...

 _Fin du flash back._

Mon portable finit par me sortir de ma rêverie. Mon souvenir s'évanouit et je grogne de frustration.

« _Emma, tu ne nous as donné aucune nouvelle depuis ton départ. On s'inquiète. Il faut qu'on parle de Noël aussi. Nous t'embrassons et t'aimons très fort._

 _Maman_ ».

Je souffle. Noël... Une fête réjouissante. Pourtant, à cet instant précis, une idée germe dans mon esprit. Et je me mets à sourire.

Peut-être est-ce là ma chance... ?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 **Tadaaaaaam! Bon ben, je vous redis un petit merci! J'essaie de publier le prochain en milieu de semaine prochaine!**

 **Bisous à vous tous!**


	4. Des pensées gênantes

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Comme toujours, un immense merci à tous ceux qui me lisent, ceux qui me favorisent, ceux qui me suivent et ceux qui me laissent d'adorables messages !**

 ** _Ship's stories_ : Alors, sache que j'ai vraiment beaucoup rougi en lisant tes commentaires. C'est tellement flatteur. Non, je n'ai jamais pensé à écrire un livre, je ne pense pas en avoir le talent, mais merci, merci, merci et encore merci, ce que tu dis m'encourage tellement... J'espère ne pas te décevoir !**

 ** _Saty_ : Merci beaucoup, j'essaie vraiment d'avoir une histoire bien construite mais d'avoir aussi une écriture fluide mais néanmoins travaillée. Que de boulot !**

 ** _Mili_ : Regina en love ? Tu crois ? Je crois aussi... :)**

 **Bon, je vous laisse avec ce petit chapitre, qui j'espère, va vous plaire avec un Robin adorable mais peut-être trop et une Regina de plus en plus perdue... J'essaie de faire des chapitres assez longs, mais je veux garder un peu de suspense et ne pas surcharger alors ce n'est pas évident. Merci encore en tout cas de votre patience et de vos gentilles attentions !**

 **Si vous avez la moindre remarque, la moindre question ou juste envie de me dire « Salut », je suis toute ouïe !**

 **Lou.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 _Vaults – One Last Night_

 _Brokeback Mountain – Theme Song (Soundtrack)_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **Point de vue: Regina**

\- Regina ? Regina ? REGINA !

Je sursaute abruptement. Je me retourne vers mon compagnon, le regard interloqué. Ses yeux, suspicieux, me transpercent. Prise au dépourvu par cette brusque vocifération, je l'interroge froidement.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me cries dessus ?

\- Parce que tu ne m'écoutes pas...

\- Si... enfin non... Excuse-moi Robin, j'étais ailleurs...

Je soupire, avant de lâcher un sourire timide et affectueux. Une bien vaine tentative de l'amadouer. Il me dévisage, l'air inhabituellement interdit, puis se renfrogne, ses traits s'affaissant en une moue maussade.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Depuis quelques temps, tu t'évapores... Tu es si... lointaine, si distante. Je l'avoue, cela me rend dingue. Je ne parviens plus à te toucher, t'atteindre, ni te cerner...

\- Robin, écoute...

\- Il s'agit de Zelena, c'est ça ? Et puis du bébé ?

\- Non... oui... je ne sais pas. Je ne me sens plus à l'aise avec... tout cela.

Gracieusement, je désigne vaguement un arc de cercle autour de moi. Une description bien fuyante de ce qui m'anime, je le sais. Mais je n'ai pas d'autre choix. Je peine à formuler correctement mes pensées, mes ressentis. Mon amant fronce les sourcils. Il ne comprend pas. Moi non plus. Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez moi ? Me blottir dans les bras du beau blond, ne penser à rien, être calme et apaisée...Ces petites choses tendres et communes, tant désirées, sont à ma portée. Et pourtant, je refuse de les saisir... Tandis que je replonge inconsciemment dans mes contemplations, la voix rauque de mon concubin me ramène une nouvelle fois sèchement à la réalité.

\- Regina... Ta sœur ne représente rien pour moi. Tu es tout ce que je veux.

\- Je le sais...

\- Je ne désirais pas particulièrement d'enfant. Pas avec elle, du moins...

Il parle de moi. Sans le moindre doute. Une parfaite petite famille recomposée avec un nouveau-né en guise de lien fort... Je devrais me sentir touchée par cet adorable sous-entendu, pourtant un ressentiment trop familier m'engloutit. Mon âme se cabre de tristesse face à ce douloureux pincement au cœur qui me suit et qui me tiraille depuis tellement de temps: dès lors que les paroles de mon compagnon ont franchi le seuil de ses lèvres, un maladroit double-sens a résonné dans mes oreilles, comme une rengaine coutumière, habituée aux réprimandes et aux violences faciles.

\- Non, mais avec Marianne oui.

\- Regina...

\- Ose le nier, ose me dire le contraire...

Je ne souffre d'aucune jalousie. Aucun lien avec un quelconque sentiment possessif. Ces animosités d'amour contrarié et tortueux, très peu pour moi. Non. La chose est que mon cœur s'épuise malheureusement d'incarner la cinquième roue du carrosse, la figurante dans l'ombre de l'idole, le hareng qui crochète en vain les serrures. Le rugueux voleur inspire exagérément, tentant indubitablement de trouver en lui les mots justes.

\- Tu sais bien ce qu'il en est. Tu sais la vérité.

\- Celle qui me rappelle sans cesse que je ne suis que le second choix ?

\- Pas le second choix. La seconde chance. Tout comme je suis la tienne.

Jeu, set et match. Il ressort gagnant de notre duel. Je finis par sourire. Tellement gentil, tellement parfait... Inutile de chercher le conflit devant tant de délicatesse. Je m'avance doucement vers lui, et pose mes mains sur ses pommettes, mes doigts jouant négligemment avec sa barbe naissante et rigide. Mes lèvres se posent sur les siennes. Un simple baiser. Un baiser auquel il répond tendrement. Je suis bien, je ne peux le nier.

Mais incomplète.

Cela me frustre. Le confort, c'est bien. La passion, c'est mieux. Où sont cachés les papillons, tyrans de la nervosité ? Pourquoi mon cœur bat-il aussi faiblement ? Mes entrailles, elles, se taisent, têtues et rebelles. Perdre le contrôle n'existe plus que dans mes souvenirs d'adolescente. Avec Robin, la simplicité et la facilité remplacent les ferveurs d'autrefois. Cette tranquillité amoureuse semble grisante un temps, mais je finis par croire qu'il s'agit plus de l'idée même de retrouver l'amour qui m'étourdit.

Non.

Je m'en souviens.

Soudainement, mon cœur se remémore. Il se rappelle cet instant où il s'est extirpé de ses artères.

Et Robin n'en était pas la cause...

 _Flash-back._

Revenons quelques mois auparavant. Emma sombrait encore sous les rudiments de la Ténébreuse. A vrai dire, il s'agissait d'une journée normale, avec des problèmes normaux. Et puis cela a fini avec une dispute normale. Enfin, du moins, c'est ce que je croyais. Emma s'était invitée chez moi, pour je-ne sais-quelle-raison. Et cela avait dérapé. De toute manière, le contraire ne pouvait être qu'étonnant et fort inattendu: nous disputer, pour Emma et moi, s'apparentait à une bonne séance de sport après une après-midi de dur labeur. Acté comme une forme de respect mutuel, et, cela, depuis des lustres. Et si cette situation pouvait paraître pesante au début, quelques années plus tard, les réprimandes s'étaient transformées en un rituel plaisant. Comme pour nous prouver, à l'une et à l'autre, notre considération. Je criais, elle criait. Tout semblait normal.

\- De toute façon, tu m'utilises !

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Je suis coincée dans cette espèce de atmosphère obscure et toi, tu roucoules tranquillement, tu fais ta petite vie, l'air de rien !

\- Emma, j'essaie de t'aider mais tu ne veux rien savoir, tu fais tes trucs de ton côté, sans me consulter, sans...

\- JE PENSAIS QUE TU ME COMPRENDRAIS !

\- C'EST LE CAS MAIS TU REFUSES MON AIDE ! JE SUIS TON AMIE EMMA !

\- TU AS DE DRÔLES DE MANIÈRES DE MANIFESTER TA BIENVEILLANCE A MON ÉGARD!

J'inspirais, les mains en l'air, en signe d'apaisement. Emma subsistait dans cette période pessimiste et irascible depuis plusieurs semaines déjà. La maîtrise de son cœur, empli par les ténèbres, lui avait échappé. Il ne fallait pas que j'en rajoute. Je soufflai, tentant de calmer ma magie qui me pulvérisait les tripes.

\- Très bien. Emma. Qu'attends-tu de moi ?

\- Que tu m'écoutes. Que tu ne me juges pas. Que tu ne me dises pas ce que je dois faire comme si j'étais ton chien de garde. Que tu ne méprises pas.

\- Je ne te méprise pas, Emma.

\- Si. Il y a de la suffisance dans tes yeux lorsque tu me regardes.

\- Bien sûr que non. C'est juste mon air naturel.

Elle sourit, émit presque un rire léger. Et je partageai son sourire. Je vis dans le clair de ses yeux qu'elle avait effectivement besoin de moi. Je ne m'en étais pas aperçue. La triste habitude de symboliser les ténèbres me fourvoyait et m'empêchait de réaliser que la bonté pouvait émaner de ma personne, qu'une amie pouvait avoir envie que je l'épaule.

\- J'ai confiance en toi et je te respecte. Sache-le.

\- Attends, êtes-vous réellement en train de me dire cela, Votre Majesté ?

Je lâchai un petit rire devant l'étonnement qui se dessinait dans ses pupilles limpides. L'espace d'un millième de seconde, elle ressembla à mon Emma, celle qui, impétueuse et immature, se moquait de mes piques et se pavanait sans se soucier du lendemain. Sans calcul. La spontanéité incarnée. Cela m'attendrit.

\- Oui. Le compliment facile n'existe pas chez moi mais je sais reconnaître ta valeur. Je sais que tu fais de ton mieux. Tu as le courage que je n'ai jamais eu.

\- Wow, wow... Je peux t'enregistrer ? Parce que si je me raconte à moi-même ce que tu viens juste de me dire, je ne me croirais pas !

Je m'esclaffai doucement. Elle avait beau être la Ténébreuse, elle n'en avait pas moins conservé sa répartie si particulière à mes yeux. J'aimais cela. Je devais l'admettre. Emma s'était bâtie une place précieuse et solide dans ma vie sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Je soupirais pour moi-même, remarquant malgré moi qu'au contact de la famille charmante, plus précisément Henry et sa mère biologique, je m'étais effectivement ramollie.

\- Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

Je levai les yeux vers la blonde, stupéfaite par sa question bien indiscrète. Comment en est-on arrivé à ce point délicat ?

\- Je veux bien être ton amie, Emma, mais on n'en est pas encore à se confier sur nos aventures sentimentales, si ?

Elle baissa les yeux. Elle sembla confuse. Elle afficha un petit sourire amer.

\- Bien sûr que tu l'aimes. Il est fort, courageux, pur, un véritable chevalier servant.

Je ne comprenais plus rien. Une multitude de questionnements ravagea mon esprit pourtant soigneusement aux aguets. Pourquoi évoquait-elle Robin? Que signifiait l'amertume dans la tonalité de sa voix éraillée? En quoi cela l'intéressait-il ? Et surtout pourquoi cela me dérangeait-il autant d'en parler avec elle ?

\- Il n'est pas parfait, crois-moi.

Attends, mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de raconter ? Je venais d'infliger à mon amant un soufflet que je ne m'expliquais pas. Emma ne releva pas, ou du moins, elle fit mine de n'avoir rien entendu. Elle continua sur sa lancée, pour mon plus grand déplaisir.

\- Il serait prêt à tout pour toi. Il fait toujours les choses de façon très juste, très droite.

N'importe quoi. Emma défendait Robin. Cela m'énervait. Que cherchait-elle ? Pour ne rien arranger, intérieurement, je me perdais, cherchant à piétiner à tout prix l'aura bienfaisante du voleur. Je ne comprenais pas bien ce que je ressentais. Les mots prononcés par Emma sonnaient horriblement faux dans sa bouche. Comme si elle lui en voulait. Robin était un homme bon, sans le moindre doute. Mais...

\- Lui ne s'est jamais sacrifié pour moi.

Voilà. C'était dit. Même si c'était vrai, pourquoi avais-je dit cela avec un tel aplomb ? Je n'avais de cesse de remercier furtivement la jeune blonde de son stupide courage. Mais pourquoi cette phrase résonnait-elle comme un véritable aveu... d'amour ? J'avais scandé chacun de ces mots sans aucun ascendant sur la conjoncture. Comme si mon cerveau et mes lèvres s'étaient concertés en secret puis m'avaient exposés leur plan, sans me demander mon reste : « Regina, on en a marre que tu sois toujours comme il faut. Et si on mettait un peu de piment dans ta vie ? Laisse-nous faire. Quoi... ? Non tais-toi, tu n'as pas le choix ! »

Ce qui suivit me dépassa complètement. Déjà fortement troublée par ma propre initiative, mon cœur dérailla dès lors qu'Emma plongea ses yeux dans les miens. Ce fut LE moment. Cet intense instant où tout vrilla. Totalement étourdi, mon corps se figea. L'intensité dans le bleu des pupilles d'Emma me coupa le souffle. Mon estomac se triturait, masochiste. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de me regarder comme cela. Elle n'avait pas le droit. Elle me faisait perdre le contrôle et cela, il n'en était pas question. Il fallait que cela cesse... Il fallait que... Au bout d'un moment, peut-être quelques secondes ou un millier d'années, une seule idée me bloqua le cerveau. Bonne ou mauvaise, je n'en savais plus rien. A vrai dire, dans ma tête, tout se mélangeait. Cette seule perspective m'obsédait.

Celle de l'embrasser.

 _Fin du flash-back_

\- A quoi tu penses ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu m'embrasses mais tu n'es pas avec moi.

Je m'éloigne de mon amant, légèrement frustrée qu'il m'ait tiré de mes pensées, de ce souvenir si étrange et si exaltant. Bien qu'il ne se soit finalement rien passé avec la Ténébreuse, ce souvenir me hante souvent. Je le refais à ma sauce, j'imagine ses paroles, je change nos positions, je réécris le scénario. Seul le final reste inchangé: je finis toujours par poser mes lèvres sur les siennes.

J'ai honte. Je me sens terriblement coupable. Robin m'aime. Il m'offre tout ce dont je pouvais espérer. Et voilà que je pense à quelqu'un d'autre lorsqu'il m'embrasse. Je soupire doucement et enfouis mon nez dans son cou. Mentir, c'est utile.

\- Non, je suis là. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée. Je vais aller prendre une douche et puis dormir.

\- D'accord, moi, je vais y aller, je suis de garde cette nuit, tu te rappelles?

\- Oui, oui... Fais attention à toi.

\- Merci. Repose-toi bien ma chérie.

Satisfaite qu'il n'ait pas insisté, je l'étreins. Je l'embrasse une nouvelle fois avant de le regarder partir au travail. Je soupire. Je vais perdre la tête. Ou du moins le cœur. Ou peut-être un peu des deux. Décidant de ne pas rester figer comme une idiote dans mon hall d'entrée, je me rends à l'escalier principal. Je m'apprête à monter quand le téléphone fixe se met à sonner bruyamment. Je grommelle. Je ne peux pas être tranquille deux petites minutes. Et puis qui ose m'appeler à une heure aussi tardive ? Je décroche, légèrement fulminante.

\- Allô ?

\- Regina, c'est moi, je ne te dérange pas ?

Mon cœur s'arrête. Parce que je viens à l'instant de penser à notre baiser manqué. Parce qu'elle appelle au bon moment. Et parce que je suis heureuse d'entendre sa voix.

\- Bien sûr que non, Emma.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **Tadaaaaaaaaam ! Vous l'aurez deviné, le prochain chapitre relatera de la conversation entre Emma et Regina... hehehe ! Je pense le diffuser vendredi prochain grand maximum, avant si j'ai le temps. J'espère que celui-ci vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui vous plu ou déplu, je suis ouverte à toute critique!**

 **Bisous à tous et je vous souhaite un bon week end !**


	5. Une conversation réconfortante

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **J'espère que tout va bien pour vous à l'approche de Noël ! A mon plus grand bonheur, je vous offre ce chapitre en avance comme une cerise sur la bûche. Je suis très inspirée dès qu'il s'agit d'un moment entre Emma et Regina. Bon, au vu des reviews de mon dernier chapitre, vous n'aimez pas des masses Robin. Cela tombe bien, la Emma de ma fiction non plus.**

 **Un grand merci à tout le monde ! Vous êtes au top !**

 ** _Guest_ : Regina n'est pas une idiote, elle est juste un peu perdue...**

 ** _Mili_ : Je n'aime pas forcément Robin non plus, mais il faut que ma fiction soit le plus crédible possible. J'essaie de suivre un minimum le fonctionnement de la série, du coup, je veux me débarrasser de Robin, dans les règles de l'art :)**

 ** _Ship's stories_ : Je vais envoyer mes écrits aux scénaristes avec un petit mot « Parce que vous avez rien compris, voilà la solution à votre série » ! Je n'aime écrire avec Robin mais bon, Regina n'est pas célibataire:) Merci encore de tes reviews qui me font toujours plaisir:)**

 **Nous y voilà, la première partie de la conversation téléphonique entre Emma et sa Majesté. J'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre, je vous le dis direct, donc s'il ne vous plaît pas, je le vivrai très mal:)**

 **Merci d'avance pour vos petits mots, vos critiques ou même votre lecture anonyme et silencieuse.**

 **Lou.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 _Sia – Bird set free_

 _Adele – Hello_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **Point de vue : Emma**

Sa voix. Le plus délicieux de tous les remèdes. Plus chaleureux qu'une grasse matinée après une soirée abusivement arrosée, plus apaisant qu'un bain bouillonnant après une longue et dure journée de travail, plus lumineux qu'un rayon de soleil après une interminable averse de pluie. Mon prénom s'échappe de ses lèvres et tout s'éclaircit. Les sentiments, même les plus abscons et les plus teigneux, s'emboîtent avec une insolente évidence. Soudainement, tout prend sens. Mon univers tourne désormais autour d'elle, caressant le besoin permanent de l'attirer à moi. Le combiné, posté à quelques infimes millimètres de ses lèvres, ne m'offre que le pâle réconfort de son écho. Elle est trop loin de moi. Elle me manque. Je le réalise brusquement, comme une claque infligée à une joue déjà endolorie.

\- Tu vas bien, Emma ?

Je tremble. Pas « comment vas-tu ? », trop lointain. Ni même « tout va bien ? », trop détaché. Non. _Tu vas bien ?_ Un je-ne-sais-quoi d'intime se dégage de cette tournure. Peut-être ce tutoiement, utilisé sans distance, sans barrière. Sans doute l'emploi de ce « bien », révélateur d'une volonté inconsciente de me voir émerger de ce lac sombre et destructeur dans lequel je patauge depuis plusieurs semaines. Mais surtout cette inquiétude douce qui émane de sa voix. L'envie de la prendre dans mes bras me submerge. Respire, Emma. Ne sois pas si émotive. Ne l'effraie pas.

\- Plutôt bien.

\- Tu mens.

Je me mets à rire. Sincèrement. J'ignore comment elle fait cela. Tandis que je m'efforce de détecter les mensonges des autres, elle s'occupe des miens, sans forcer. Cela ne m'agace pas. Cela me plaît. Je ne ressens nullement l'envie de me cacher d'elle.

\- J'essayais de paraître détachée, tu aurais pu faire semblant de me croire.

A l'autre bout du fil, je parviens à capter l'un de ses sourires timides et, néanmoins, irrésistibles.

\- Il me semble te l'avoir déjà dit Emma : tu peux mentir à tout le monde, à toi-même, mais pas à moi. Je te connais.

\- Et tu arrives à déceler mes bobards à des centaines de kilomètres de distance ? Très impressionnant votre Majesté.

\- Tu fanfaronnes, tu prends tes grands airs mais ta voix fébrile te trahit...

Bon. Dissimuler ? Mauvais plan. La reine me tient. Par le cœur. Par l'esprit. L'espace d'un très bref instant, j'envisage de détourner la conversation sur un sujet plus léger, presque anodin. Mais la voix de la brune résonne de nouveau dans mon oreille, ensorcelant mes sens, mettant à terre toute résistance, tel un guitariste chancelant devant son incendiaire Muse au jupon exalté.

\- Emma, tu veux qu'on en discute ?

J'hésite. La peur me glace les entrailles. L'idée de trop me dévoiler me tétanise. Mais mon cœur la réclame, quémande son attention avec une vigueur que je peine à faire taire. La rivalité entre mon besoin d'elle et ma fierté. Je laisse le premier emporter ce premier round. Proche d'abaisser mes derniers remparts.

\- Emma ?

Je soupire, meurtrie, offerte sans condition, sans armure. Je déleste mon masque et m'engouffre, nue, dans ce tunnel lumineux qu'elle creuse pour moi, sans même le savoir.

\- Oui, je... Regina, tu es certaine que je ne te dérange pas ?

\- Je suis là pour cela. Je suis là pour toi.

Mon cœur explose en un million de particules. Ces dernières viennent se loger en travers de ma gorge, avant d'atteindre mon cerveau, obstruant les parois de ma raison. Envahie d'une plénitude ardente, je ferme les yeux. _Je suis là pour toi_. Je n'ai jamais appartenu à quiconque. Pourtant, avec elle, ce « jamais » se retrouve chamboulé et malmené. Quelque chose d'addictif et de reposant s'insinue en moi. Je ne sais que trop la teneur de cette sensation... La confiance presque aveugle que je lui accorde encadre mon horizon d'un halo lumineux. J'inspire, puis me livre sans détour.

\- Je dors mal... J'espérais que, loin de chez moi, je parviendrais à faire le vide en moi, à évacuer mes mauvais souvenirs, mais...

\- Toujours tes cauchemars ?

\- Oui, cela ne cesse pas...

\- Donne-toi du temps Emma. Ton cœur, ta magie ont été soumis à de lourdes épreuves.

\- Mais je ne me reconnais plus... Et puis ce songe récurrent...

\- Raconte-moi...

Je me tais brusquement. Lui raconter ? Elle va fuir. Se détacher de moi. Peut-être penser que je souffre d'un fort déséquilibre mental.

\- Emma, n'aies pas peur...

Une seconde... Comment sait-elle ? Ai-je pensé à haute voix ? Je ne peux décidément rien cacher à ma reine.

\- Laisse-moi t'aider...

Sa voix suppliante me touche profondément. La monarche ne laisse que rarement ses émotions prendre le dessus. Pourquoi se démène-t-elle autant pour m'aider ? La culpabilité ? Une simple bienveillance ? Une affection plus... intime ? A cette idée, je rougis. Regina pourrait-elle éprouver la même chose que moi ? L'espoir, ridicule et obsolète, s'empare de moi. Je la veux.

\- S'il te plaît, Emma. Ne te ferme pas.

J'inspire bruyamment. Courage, Emma. Montre-lui que tu as confiance en elle.

\- Dans un de mes rêves, je me... terrifie. Storybrooke se retrouve plongé dans une obscurité que je sais sais anormale et plutôt néfaste. Un sentiment de panique m'envahit. Quelque chose de grave vient de se produire. Je le ressens. Je me précipite chez Granny's. Et là... je... je vois Henry, mes parents, toi... allongés... tous couverts de... de... sang. Je hurle. Quelqu'un rôde autour de vos corps. Je crie, je tente de le tuer mais... rien à faire... Puis, je me retrouve face à cette silhouette encapuchonnée. Ses mains, ses vêtements... plein de sang... Le vôtre. Je lève les yeux. On se regarde. Et... je réalise que cette personne, c'est... c'est...

\- C'est toi ?

Je fonds en larmes. Dégoûtée de moi-même, écoeurée par cette partie de moi, violente et imprévisible, je laisse ma dignité s'émietter au contact de la mère adoptive de mon fils. Je me sens honteuse mais bizarrement, je me sens soulagée.

\- Emma, je t'en supplie, ne pleure pas.

\- Je suis un monstre...

\- NON !

Il ne s'agit pas d'une simple remontrance ou d'une opposition timide. Non. Ce qui me parvient au bout du fil est un cri net et spontané. L'assurance et la confiance de la brune à mon égard déverse une onde de chaleur profonde dans mes artères, dans mes veines, dans chacun de mes vaisseaux. L'attention qu'elle me porte me réconforte au-delà de toutes mes espérances.

\- Je te connais Emma. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, à qui il est arrivé de mauvaises choses.

\- Mais, dans ce cauchemar, je tue mes parents, je tue mon fils, je te tue... Et si j'en étais réellement capable ?

\- Bien sûr que non...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

\- J'ai tué mon père Emma... Tu es bien incapable de commettre un tel acte...

Le silence. Lourd et pesant. Cet aveu me revient aux oreilles comme une piqûre de rappel : Regina connaît chaque recoin des tréfonds les plus intimes de la noirceur. Etrangement, cela ne m'effraie plus. Ou du moins plus comme avant. Pour avoir nagé quelques semaines dans les profondeurs des ténèbres, je sais désormais qu'il est aisé de se laisser happer. Même les plus purs, les plus courageux, les plus téméraires ont parfois du mal à résister. Mes parents en sont le parfait exemple. Regina a commis des atrocités, elle sait reconnaître mieux que quiconque le mal qui ronge, qui possède, qui tente.

Elle ne le voit pas en moi.

Cela me rassure chaudement.

\- Mais j'ai blessé Henry. J'ai brisé son coeur. J'ai manipulé Violet.

Inutile de m'attarder sur sa confidence glauque, je ne trouverai pas les mots justes.

\- Il t'a déjà pardonné. Certains Ténébreux ont fait beaucoup plus de mal que toi. Et de ce que j'en sais, tu fais partie des exceptions ayant réussi à s'extirper de ce sordide état. Ecoute-moi attentivement. Ne sous-estimes pas tes forces. Tu es quelqu'un de bon et d'incroyablement courageux Emma, sache-le.

Ses mots me bouleversent. Comment peut-elle croire autant en moi ? Elle seule sait me donner cette force. Je meurs d'envie de l'étreindre, de respirer son parfum, de sentir sa chaleur. De ne faire qu'une avec elle. Je ne sais que trop bien le mal qu'elle a engendré. J'en suis l'une des premières victimes. Pourtant, je me sens si bien avec elle... Est-ce un crime ? Si c'en était un, je veux bien accepter la perpétuité, enfermée dans ses pupilles sombres et délicates.

\- Donc, tu ne penses pas que je sois un monstre ou... que je sois folle ?

\- Non. Après, je ne sais pas si je suis une source fiable. Moi-même, je doute de mon équilibre mental.

Je ris, le cœur plus léger. Je ne pourrais jamais me passer d'elle.

\- Merci Regina...

\- De rien, je te l'ai dit, je suis là pour toi.

Mon organe palpitant se gonfle de bonheur et de fierté. Le sourire esquissé sur mon visage en est le reflet. Je souffle, désormais soulagée d'un poids obsédant.

\- Assez parlé de moi ! Toi, tu vas bien ?

\- Pas mal, tes parents commencent sérieusement à me taper sur le système...

\- Attends... Ils commencent seulement ? Ce n'était pas déjà le cas?

Elle se met à rire, il s'agit probablement du plus joli son que j'ai eu d'écouter.

\- Bien sûr que si, mais ta chère mère insiste pour qu'on fasse Noël tous ensemble...

Fêter les fêtes de fin d'année avec la flamboyante reine ? Je n'en ai jamais rêvé, même dans mes songes les plus fous.

\- Et toi tu ne veux pas ?

\- Je n'en sais trop rien, Emma... Tu en penses quoi toi ?

\- Je veux que tu sois là !

Ma spontanéité me perdra. Je tente de me rattraper...

\- Enfin qu'Henry nous ait toutes les deux... En famille quoi...

Emma, nom de nom... TAIS-TOI ! Tandis que je me frappe violemment la cuisse et que je rougis en m'en faire exploser les veines, un doux soupir résonne à l'autre bout du fil.

\- D'accord. Par contre Robin...

Tiens, je l'avais oublié celui-là. Instantanément, mon cœur se glace. Le parfait compagnon de sa Majesté.

L'abruti.

\- Oh, il peut venir aussi, j'imagine.

Ma voix s'est durcie. Regina ne peut l'ignorer. De toute façon, je n'ai plus envie de faire semblant. Je ne le supporte pas. Avec ses manières de gentleman, son sourire enjôleur, ses airs de preux chevalier, cette manière obsessionnelle et soumise de protéger Regina... Tout m'énerve. Je suis irréductiblement jalouse. Lui a le droit à la douceur de ses baisers, au feu magnifique de son regard, à la sensualité de son corps... Tout ce qui devrait être, à mon humble avis, à moi. Je deviens tellement possessive avec Regina, c'en est terrifiant.

\- Je ne sais pas...

Je capte dans sa voix un doute qui appelle mon espoir.

\- Cela ne va pas entre vous ?

\- Si, si... C'est juste que... Je ne suis pas entièrement convaincue que... non laisse-tomber.

\- Non, non, dis-moi. Si je peux t'aider...

\- Je te l'assure, Emma, ce n'est rien... Merci quand même.

Lorsque Regina dit non, il ne faut pas insister. Frustrée, je soupire. J'aurai voulu être une petite souris ou une simple petite poussière. Me faufiler au manoir et observer. Voir de mes yeux si le bonheur de la reine et de son voleur se contait de la manière la plus authentique qui soit. Si mes chances s'apparentent à des chimères insurmontables. Mais pour l'instant, la brune ferme les rideaux et ne laisse place à aucune curiosité ou autre voyeurisme. Le contrôle, toujours le contrôle.

\- Tu ne l'aimes pas beaucoup hein... ?

La question de ma reine me surprend, mais maintenant qu'on y est, j'ai envie de me lâcher, de lui révéler le fond de mes pensées. Je décidé donc de jouer la carte de l'honnêteté.

\- Non, en effet.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui reproche ?

Le ton de Regina n'est ni froid, ni autoritaire. Simplement curieux. Je me retiens pourtant d'insulter son prétendu grand amour. Mais est-ce vraiment une option raisonnable ? Décrédibiliser Robin n'est-il pas un piège dans lequel la jalousie m'engouffre déraisonnablement ? Je tergiverse. M'affirmer et incendier gratuitement le compagnon de la femme que j'aime ? Peu délicat. Mentir et louer ses qualités ? Trop dangereux. J'opte donc pour la dernière option, celle du compromis.

\- Rien de particulier. Il est charmant, à ne pas en douter. Je trouve juste qu'il n'est pas fait pour toi. Je trouve qu'il manque de poigne, de mordant. J'ai toujours pensé qu'il te fallait quelqu'un qui sache te tenir tête, qui sache te comprendre, te protéger mais aussi te laisser libre et te faire confiance.

Dès lors que les mots s'emparent de ma bouche, je me maudis. Elle va m'assassiner. Sans doute me faire des remontrances, me demander de quoi je me mêle. Je m'attends à ce qu'elle me crie dessus. Je m'attends à ce qu'elle me raccroche au nez. Je m'attends à quelques grossièretés. Je m'attends à tout. Sauf à la réponse qui s'ensuit et qui enflamme mon cœur.

\- C'est drôle, c'est ce que je commence à penser aussi.

Oui.

C'est drôle.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **Aloooooors, elles sont pas mignonnes ces deux-là ! Hehehe !**

 **Je vous mets la conversation en deux chapitres pour avoir aussi les émotions de Regina.**

 **J'espère que cela vous aura plus, je ne sais pas quand je publierai le prochain, en fin de semaine si j'ai le temps, sinon la semaine prochaine ! Merci, merci, merci !**

 **Bonne journée !**


End file.
